Babysitting
by Katrinea
Summary: When one of Loki's pranks on Thor backfires he and Tony Stark find themselves the unwitting temporary guardians of the Avengers team, but not as we know them. (Pure crack with a hint of seriousness, based on an image prompt.)


_A/N: For anybody wondering, this takes place a few years after the events of of _'The Avengers'_, It's set in the same universe, assumes that the events of _'Iron Man 3'_ have not occurred (so Tony still has the arc reactor) and is an indirect follow on from my other FrostIron story, _'Coming Home'_ (which may help for reference with regards to some of the context of this story)._

_This was total crack that ended up having some seriousness sprinkled on top. I fucking love writing FrostIron, the two characters just bounce of each other so humorously. That being said this is only my second FrostIron fic so feedback would be much appreciated._

* * *

"Staaark?"

Tony's head snapped upright at the sound as the unusually high pitched tone rang down the stairway, wary but slightly panicked. He squinted blearily at the blueprints lining his desk as he rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek, smudging the ink that had transferred to his face where he had fallen asleep upon the freshly marked sheets. This was why he did most of his work electronically but he'd managed to break the goddammed tablet, again.

'_Great, falling asleep at your desk.' _He berated himself. '_You're getting old.' _He been in the process of building a new tablet to replace the one he'd spilt scotch on when the idea for a new suit modification had popped into his head; he'd just needed to get the concepts out of his head and down on paper as soon as possible.

"Stark!"

The voice rang down again. Tony frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, feeling a headache coming on. He wasn't even particularly hungover this time. His newly permanent houseguest was, for some reason, obsessively concerned for his health and had been coming up with other methods of distraction for Tony that didn't involve a large bourbon. Not that you'd catch him complaining about those methods, despite the almost persistent ache that haunted his lower back now.

"Oh for Odin's sake. Tony!"

The voice came again, closer and more insistent than before. And with it accompanied the sound of… gurgling?

'_What in the hell?'_

"_Mr Stark, Mr Laufeyson requests your assistance on a… a rather urgent matter." _J.A.R.V.I.S. joined the party now, adding another voice to the cacophony ringing down around him.

"Alright alright." Tony muttered, popping out the kinks in his spine as he rose from his work desk. His back had never been quite the same since Afghanistan. "I'm in the workshop. Tell him to keep his pants on- no wait actually, just tell him I'm coming up."

"_Yes sir." _J.A.R.V.I.S.'s robotic voice had become increasingly sarcastic sounding since a certain someone had moved into Tony's apartment in Stark Tower; he was a corrupting influence on everything it seemed, even machinery.

Tony wiped the ink and oil from his hands onto his jeans as he climbed the stairs two at a time. Loki was waiting for him at the top, looking more pissed off than usual and holding an oddly shaped bundle.

An oddly shaped, wriggling bundle. Tony felt an unpleasant sensation settling in his stomach.

"Loki… what the hell is that?"

"The question is not _what_, Stark, but_ who_." His houseguest's voice was like clipped ice as he shoved the wriggling, babbling bundle into Tony's arms. A little blonde baby, in a tiny set of Asguardian leathers, armour and a fluttering red cape.

"You have got to be shitting me." The child cooed at Tony, chubby little arms reaching for him as he held the baby at arm's length. "Is this Thor?" His eyes snapped up to meet Loki's. "What the hell did you do?"

Loki had that sulky expression on his face that he wore so well, his bottom lip pouting slightly as he refused to meet Tony's gaze.

"He accused me of being childish…" He muttered.

"And your response was to turn him into a baby?" Tony would have been shocked if he didn't know the demi-God so well that this actually sounded exactly like something he would do. "That isliterally_ the most_ childish thing I can think of."

"Shut up." Loki spat, momentarily angry before the uncomfortable guilt returned to his face. "Besides, I didn't mean for it to happen to all of them."

"Yeah no shit- Wait." The unpleasant sensation in his stomach spiked. "What do you mean all of them?"

* * *

"Oh, this is just fucking great."

Tony had always had a soft spot for kids. In general they were simple, didn't talk back, and were so easily impressed: something to do with the shiny primary colours of his suit. That and the flying, they loved the flying. But no amount of child-friendly sympathies could have prepared him for the sight that awaited him in his living room.

The Avengers, but not as he knew them.

Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, even Nick-fucking-Fury, all gone the way of mini-Thor. The Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes, returned to a pile of babbling toddlers cooing on his couch. His very expensive coach. Holding Thor on his hip he turned back to Loki, who at least had the good grace to look ashamed for once.

"So what's going to happen when Doctor Doom finds out that the defenders of earth have been turned into a bunch of babbling babies? What if fucking Thanos decides to pay a visit?"

"Don't swear in front of the children." Loki's expression was deadpan, but Tony knew when he was being mocked.

"Are you fuc-" Tony caught himself off with a sigh mid-sentence. He needed a drink.

"And pull yourself together Stark." Loki wandered almost absentmindedly over to the couch, waving his fingertips mockingly at Fury, who managed to look sufficiently dangerous even as a tiny child. "You and I are more than capable of defending this planet, if need be."

"The planet maybe but, the _Junior Avengers_? How did they even get here?"

"Coulson. He _assumed_ that this had something to do with me, can't imagine why." Loki shot him a smirk that would've been sexy under any other circumstance. "So he just… dropped them off and told me to fix it."

"Goddamn it..." Tony trailed off. He kinda wished he'd been present for that confrontation actually. Coulson had never quite forgiven Loki for shoving his sceptre through his chest and the man knew how to hold a grudge. Though he supposed that particular resentment was entirely justified. Coulson had never forgiven Fury for being unable to keep Loki locked up, and his already tense relationship with Tony had only gotten worse since he'd taken the Asgardian into his home and bed. He was pretty sure the S.H.I.E.L.D agent would return the favour upon either one of them if given half a chance. "You even got Fury? How the hell did you get Fury?... I'm actually kind of impressed by that one."

"He _may_ have been present in the building at the time of the casting." Loki laughed as baby-Fury scowled at him from beneath his tiny eyepatch.

"You do realise he is going to kick your ass for this." Tony couldn't help but laugh too. It was the only thing to do in this insane situation. "I wouldn't be surprised if he claps you with that mouth gag again." Now _there_ was a pleasing image. Tony mentally slapped himself, now was not the time.

He shifted Thor absentmindedly to his other hip.

"So, how _do _we fix it?"

"We can't."

And there was that sick feeling again. He took a deep breath, partially to keep his breathing under control and partially to stop himself from strangling the demi-God.

"…What do you mean we can't?"

"It's not a curse that requires breaking," Loki rolled his eyes, like having to explain magic to a human was such a drag, "it's a spell, an affliction, like that illness you contracted last week."

"A cold, Loki, it was just a cold." Tony had had just about enough of being teased about that.

"Well given the fuss you made about it-"

Tony held up his free hand, cutting Loki off mid-sentence.

"Can we just focus for a minute? So what, we just have to wait it out? For how long?" He raised an eyebrow, "30 years?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so melodramatic Stark." He sighed, "More like, a day or two."

"Just a few days?" Tony was cautious, just a few days seemed almost too tame to be a condition of one of Loki's pranks. But then he always was a constant source of surprise; never perpetual, always fluctuating.

"Yes." Loki pretended not to notice the hesitation in Tony's voice. Despite everything that had transpired between the two men there was still some distance of trust between them. Not that he could blame Stark for that, the Iron Man still bore physical and mental scars from their first altercation. He did have a vague recollection of throwing him through a window. "The humans may take longer to change back though, this condition was designed for an Asgardian, not a human."

"That depends what you qualify as being human in this case." Tony mused. "So what do we do with them? We can't exactly take them to a daycare, and it's not safe to have them at S.H.I.E.L.D if they haven't plugged up that goddamn security leak; the last thing we need is the wrong people finding out about this." He had spent the best part of the last week trying to track a particularly persistent bug that had entered S.H.I.E.L.D's network. He was fairly certain now that the digital threat had been neutralised; at first he had thought it was that goddamn _Rising Tide _group again, but signs pointed to a mole, and like hell was he going to let a potential enemy know that the team had been compromised.

Which only left them with one option.

"Looks like we're going to have to buckle up." He said with a smirk as he shoved baby-Thor into Loki's arms.

It took a moment for the penny to drop, and when it did the look on the half-frost giant's face was almost enough to make this whole situation amusing.

Almost.

"_Oh_ no!" He hissed aghast as he held his brother at arm's length. "I am not playing nursemaid!"

"Hey, you got us into this bloody mess," Tony gestured at the litter of Avenger toddlers lining the couch, "for once you're going to have to deal with the consequences, you spoilt prince."

Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously and Tony was pretty sure that the only thing stopping green sparks from shooting at him from those fingertips was the babbling baby Avenger he was currently holding like a sack of particularly distasteful potatoes.

"I am _not_ spoilt."

* * *

"And I don't see why _I_ have to be the one to go baby shopping." Loki muttered to himself as he stood in line at the supermarket. He hated going out in public. Civilian was not a cloak he wore well, and standing there amidst the throng of humans felt strange and humiliating. He wasn't one of them, it was so obvious, and he had no idea why Tony was so keen to get him to integrate with the culture.

He could feel eyes on him everywhere.

Logically he knew that the chances of anyone not in possession of certain privileged information recognising him without his armour and helm were nigh on impossible, especially when no-one had been able to capture a good image of him in amongst all the chaos of the invasion. The chaos that he had caused. He had ripped this city apart, years ago now, but the wounds ran deep. New Yorkers did not forgive easy, and they did not forget.

They didn't really talk much about it. As far as Tony was concerned the demi-God had served his punishment at the hands of the chitauri, but Loki wasn't so sure. Rather he thought that this was a part of his punishment. This world. Tony. And the continual reminder of how little he deserved either of those things.

Especially Tony.

He knew that the iron man still suffered as a result of his actions. The human doctors called it PTSD; Tony called it _"a bunch of psychological bullshit"_ and Loki was inclined to agree. But he knew that it was his fault when he was awoken in the night by Stark muttering in his sleep. When he returned home to find the billionaire in an alcohol fuelled unconsciousness on the couch. When his lover flinched at an unexpected touch. For once he had to face the consequences of selfish action, to see how it blew back upon someone he cared for. Tony mostly acted like the whole paradoxical situation was comical, commenting on how strange it was that Loki could be both cause and cure. Loki didn't find it particularly amusing.

So that's why he was standing in line like some _human_, juggling two baskets full of wet wipes, bottles, blankets and other assorted things which he had been assured were child essential. Because Tony asked him to, and no matter how spoilt and selfish he was he was at least self-aware enough to realise when he had a debt to pay. And this was one hell of a debt he had racked up this time.

Besides, this whole baby thing _was_ technically his fault.

The human standing behind him jostled him with her basket, he assumed accidentally but you could never tell with humans. Selfish, ignorant little things they were. He bit his lip, recognising his own thoughts. This was why he didn't like going out in public, it was so hard to curb years of what Tony described as _"douche-behaviour"._ Whatever _that_ meant. He heard the human apologise behind him and, instead of turning her into a pillar of dust, he settled for shooting her a look over his shoulder.

He barely glanced at her, a young blonde woman wearing some kind of generic service uniform. Big eyes, attractive in a human-like way. Well, at least she probably would have been attractive if not for the look of utter, abject horror on her face. It was the horror that caught his eye, an expression he had once relished to see upon the faces of others but now feared, because it made him turn inwards to look upon himself.

Speaking of which…

"You're him." Her voice was barely a whisper as she took a step back. The bottles of milk she was holding were plastic rather than glass, which proved to be a good choice as she let them slip from her grasp to hit the floor. Loki felt a hand of ice grip his stomach, but didn't let any expression show on his face. To do so would to admit to all the things he was trying to hide.

Standing there in his dark green shirt, comfortably tight black jeans and one of Tony's worn leather jackets he looked, and felt, a million miles away from the armour clad conqueror who had come to Earth years ago to enslave these people. But when she looked at him and he saw the recognition in her eyes he was pulled back to that moment and he remembered her and he hated himself. Central Station. She had been on television after the incident, practically slavering over Rogers' heroics. She had seen him that day, and she had never forgotten his face. How could she after what he had done?

"I think you're confusing me with someone else." He muttered, turning away as he reached the top of the line. He didn't have to look around to know that she had turned and ran, and to know that everyone was staring at him now, stepping over a milk puddle on the floor.

He paid the bemused cashier and escaped as quickly as he could. Tony didn't approve of him teleporting everywhere, not the most subtle means of transport, but there was no way in hell he was spending any longer than was necessary in this place. He needed to get back _home_. Turning into an alleyway and not really caring if anyone saw he disappeared from the street in a shower of green sparks…

And rematerialized into utter chaos.

Gone were the seemingly well behaved toddlers who had been innocently sitting on the couch when he left. He couldn't have been gone more than an hour but they had already managed to turn the place completely upside down.

The once pristine white wall of the living area was covered in crayon scrawls and other assorted smudges. Why the hell Tony happened to own a box of crayons goodness only knew but they were certainly keeping Bruce happy, the toddler sitting scrawling what looked like quantum formulations along the base of the wall. Steve had found one of Tony's electronic sketchpads and, unable to figure out its function even as an adult, had settled for whacking it against the legs of what Loki knew was a very expensive wooden table. Fury and Natasha were fighting over what looked like a bastardised television remote but, knowing Tony, was probably something much more complex, expensive and breakable. Contributing to the chaos in his own, destructive way, Thor had made his way up onto Tony's bar and was contenting himself with throwing glassware on the floor, giggling at the smashing sound each glass made as it connected with the hard floor. With a twitch of his fingers Loki dropped the bags he was holding and teleported the broken glass into the bin, the last thing they needed was one of the children crawling into that mess.

Thor wasn't very happy about that, if the wailing he started up was any indication. Though that could have just been a reaction to the magic. Thor had never trusted Loki's powers, and he had been right to do so, though he sensed jealously was more than a little contributing factor to the thunder god's dislike of green sparks.

Tony paused from poking a broom at a cawing Clint Barton who had somehow managed to climb up on top of the fridge, shooting Loki a cryptic look as he noticed the sparks of materialisation upon his skin. He must have looked more rattled than he thought as a look of concern crossed Tony's face.

"Uh-oh." He paused at his pokings momentarily, "What happened?"

"I think it should be I asking that question at the moment." Loki said as he removed Thor from the vicinity of anything breakable, receiving more incoherent grumblings in return. Some things never changed. "Someone recognised me."

"Well, you're still in one piece so it can't have been that bad, right?" Tony sighed as Clint grabbed a hold of the bristles and starting shaking the broom, still cawing like a crow_._ "I swear this boy was raised by birds. Come and help me with this."

Half an hour, much cajoling and what may have been some magic based sedative later, they had managed to get the mini Avengers under control. Well, Loki had. Once he'd successfully retrieved Clint from the fridge it had taken about five seconds for Tony to get distracted by Bruce's scribblings. He was currently sitting crossed legged on the floor with him, muttering darkly every so often as Bruce corrected his work.

Loki had managed to get the rest of the Avenger-kids to sit nice at the dining table. He had no idea what human children were supposed to eat, but they seemed fairly content with the baked beans he had heated up on the stove. He had become quite proficient with human cooking since he had begun his self-imposed exile upon earth, something that he'd never really had to worry about before. In Asgard there had always been innumerable servants on hand to take care of all that boring, necessary work; here things were a little different. He had expected Tony to have a manservant at least, he had come to understand that that was the done thing for those in positions of power and wealth. Not Tony, though he certainly could've used one. Loki had lost count of the number of times he had been forced out of his own conscience to drag the billionaire from his workshop and practically force feed him. He hated baked beans though.

"Loki. Loki loki. Heeey." Thor burbled, accentuating each word by hitting his spoon against the bowl. "Lokiiiiii."

"Yes… Thor?" Loki suddenly felt extremely out of his element. He'd thought that it'd be funny to turn his brother into a child (and on that count, as usual, he was right) but didn't stop to consider that he'd actually then have to interact with said child. He looked to Tony for help but he was still preoccupied with Bruce's equations.

"Loki," Mini-Thor looked at him in that big, wide-eyed innocent way that only kids could look and said, "I love you."

Loki froze.

"I…" _Oh what the hell, he's not going to remember this anyways._ Loki patted his big brother gently on the head, stroking long fingers through soft blond curls._ "_I love you too, brother."

"Aww well isn't this sweet?" A smirking Tony suddenly appeared at his side. Goddamn him for paying attention just when it was not needed.

"Shut up Stark." Loki huffed, removing his hand from Thor's head. The demi-God went back to eating his beans, quite unperturbed by the whole situation.

"No, go on, this display of brotherly affection is making me all weak at the knees- Aw c'mon Loki don't go in a huff now."

"I do not _huff_." Loki huffed as he removed empty bowls from the table, clattering them around in the sink slightly louder than was necessary. Tony laughed as he patted a Russian-babbling Natasha on the head and found his finger caught by a chubby little hand.

"You are such a drama queen."

He could practically feel the tension along the lines of Loki's back as he bristled; winding up the demi-God really was too easy. But his better judgement sensed that now maybe wasn't the time, it would be best to avoid an Asgardian bitch fit whilst there were children in the room, even if the children in question did happen to be mini versions of the world's strongest heroes. Those green sparks were more dangerous than they looked. And, though Loki would never admit it, clearly he had been rattled by whatever had happened when he had been out earlier. Tony could be a bit of a dick to his partner at times, in fact he revelled in it, but he wasn't cruel. No matter how much the other man may have deserved it.

Wrestling his hand free from Natasha's unreasonably tight grip, Tony sighed and wandered over to where Loki stood, his silhouette still a tight line of pressure. Luckily he knew just the right ways to relieve that pressure.

Loki was focusing on the washing in the sink so intensely that he feared he might actually break the bowls. He wasn't good at experiencing emotion, never mind dealing with it in anything approaching a mature manner. And Tony just loved winding him up about that. He'd never admit it out loud, but since he had taken up permanent residence on Midgard he'd been struggling to keep up. It wasn't just the guilt over New York, or the doubt that he deserved to be here, no. When he arrived he had been a problem, presented a puzzle for Tony to figure out. He had spent this whole time waiting for the other shoe to drop; for the iron man to get bored of him and cast him aside or to decide that he was too much of a liability to risk keeping around. It hadn't happened yet, and sometimes he felt that he daren't wish that it wouldn't.

He felt rough hands settle upon his shoulders and some of the tension lift from his body at the familiar touch. Strong thumbs dug into his shoulder blades, seeking out the knots and pressing in just the right way. He bit back the soft moan that rose in his throat, not wanting to give Tony the satisfaction.

"Are you mad at me now?" Tony settled his head on Loki's shoulder, looping his arms around the thin man's waist to pull him closer.

"No." The clipped tone of the Asgardian's voice said otherwise. He kept clattering the bowls around the sink, trying to ignore the hot breath blowing against his skin.

"Hmm." Tony hummed low in his throat, rubbing the tip of his nose against the shell of Loki's ear. He felt a shiver pass across the demi-God's cold skin and smiled.

'_Gotcha.'_

He let his hands fall from Loki's waist to slip beneath the hem of his shirt, calloused fingers tracing the lines of his hipbones. The smaller man's breath caught in his throat as Tony pressed his lips to the pale skin of his neck. Loki let his head fall back, opening up more skin to the iron man's touches. A deep sigh escaped along with the rest of his tension as Tony caught his earlobe in his mouth, worrying it between his teeth.

"Tony…" Loki's voice vibrated against Tony's mouth as he spoke.

"Mmm?" Tony was losing focus now as he pulled back on Loki's hips, drawing their bodies closer together.

"You do remember that there are children in the room?" The demi-God sounded amused, which was never a good thing.

"Aah." Tony's hands and mouth froze in their wanderings. If he had any shame he would have blushed then, but thankfully he got rid of that years ago.

Reluctantly he released the lithe body that he had captured, only to find himself caught when Loki whirled around and grabbed his arms. The pale man leaned in close enough to feel Tony's hot breath playing upon his face, running his hands up the side of the inventor's muscular arms to cup his face, rubbing their noses together and letting their lips brush ever so slightly. Loki leaned in close to Tony's ear and ran his tongue along the shell. Tony let his eyes flutter as he felt all the blood in his body rush downwards. Breath ringing hot and heavy in his ear, Loki whispered seductively,

"And you're on diaper changing duty." A wicked grin split the demi-God's face as Tony's eyes widened in surprise. Removing his hands from the curve of the iron man's face he gave him a haughty pat on the cheek before stalking off to collect the last of the dishes from the table.

Tony blinked slowly in surprise as realisation replaced the burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, hell no!"

* * *

A few hours, a marathon of cartoons, and one particularly impressive blanket fort later and everyone had collapsed in a tired heap on the floor of Stark Tower's living room.

Tony had a sleeping Captain America in his lap, wrapped in a star spangled blanket that Loki had picked up from the store, the demi-God's brand of humour. His blonde head nestled in the crook of Tony's arm and his breathing hummed softly against the arc reactor as his small chest rose and fell. Natasha and Clint were asleep inside the blanket fort in a nest of pillows they had made. Thor had fallen asleep at Loki's feet earlier and was now sound asleep somewhere beside the others in the fort, transferred there by his brother. Fury had crawled off to curl up somewhere, where he was no-one was entirely sure, but Tony reckoned he'd be able to take care of himself. Bruce had fallen asleep face down in a pile of crayon schematics that he and Tony had been working on. Loki pulled a blanket over his sleeping form as he passed by on his way back to the couch. As he approached Tony lifted the arm that wasn't already preoccupied with a sleeping child to allow the smaller man to slide in and curl up against him.

The television hummed away to itself, the screen the only source of light in the darkened room. Beyond the large glass windows New York was buzzing, the network of lights like veins connecting all the life below. Tony was used to standing alone looking out over the city, a lonesome lord in a tower of gleaming metal and glass. Ever since the insane demi-God had arrived his life had taken one unexpected turn after another, but he'd never expected anything like this. To have a family, as dysfunctional as it was. He had a team now, and for the first time in his life someone sharing his bed who was more than just a lover.

Steve shifted in his lap and made a soft noise as Tony absentmindedly stroked his mop of blonde hair. Loki smiled, but resisted the urge to mock the soft action. He rested his head against Tony's shoulder, the familiar gesture causing a tugging in the iron man's chest that didn't have anything to do with the arc reactor. He regarded the tiny super soldier in his lap and sighed softly.

"Do you ever stop to think how different they would have all turned out if all the shitty stuff hadn't happened to them?"

"Sounds like you're projecting a little there Stark." Loki paused momentarily, tilting his head to regard Tony closely with wide green eyes. The intensity of his look and the uncharacteristic softness of his voice made Tony's skin prickle. His gaze fell to the demi-God's lips as he continued to speak. "If you hadn't gone through everything that you had then you wouldn't be here now. Every choice you made, no matter how foolish, and every terrible thing that you have endured has led you to this moment, to me."

Tony felt like the world had fallen out from under his feet, but in the best way possible. A sudden knot formed in his throat and the knowing smirk on the Asgardian's face said that Loki knew exactly how he was feeling. Tony swallowed hard as he brought their faces close enough for their lips to brush.

"I like this moment." He breathed heavy against Loki's pale skin as he spoke, before closing the gap of millimetres to take the other in a soft, hot kiss. Loki sighed gently as he felt Tony's tongue trace the outlines of his mouth, his lips slipping open willingly to allow the iron man to enter and meet with him. Tony moved his hand from Steve's head to cup the side of Loki's sharp face, tilting his head to allow better access to his mouth. He pulled him in tight against the line of his body with the arm that encircled him as he felt Loki's thin fingers fist in his hair. A moan rose in the back of his throat as electric sparks ran from his scalp down the length of his body.

Inside the pillow fort a sleeping Natasha kicked Clint in the face and shattered their moment with an outburst of wailing from Hawkeye. Like clockwork the rest of the Avengers started to rise from their slumber, each one adding a voice to the cacophony of wailing that rose inside the living room of Stark Tower.

Tony sighed and broke the kiss as Steve squirmed crying to life on his lap. That soft, knowing smile lingered on Loki's face as Tony pulled back to press their foreheads together. Those green eyes bore into him and he knew that Loki was right. All the crappy stuff that he'd been through, and all the crappy stuff that they'd been through together, he wouldn't give up a single moment of that suffering if it meant he'd have to sacrifice being here. He'd relive every second of pain all over again if it meant he could keep this life; if it meant he could keep Loki.

However there was one thing he could do without right now.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's never have kids."

"Hmph." The demi-God laughed against his lips and right then that wicked smile and those glittering eyes were the most beautiful things Tony had ever seen; the iron man would give the world to hold onto them. He had done so once, and he would do it again, as many times as it took. "For once you and I agree on something."


End file.
